


Thinking of

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how hard she tries to forget him, her heart will always belong to him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. :) i hope this is alright!

It was the little things she missed the most. How his lips had always brushed softly against hers in a morning,waking her up. Or how Richard used to run his fingers through her hair without realising just what he was doing. Oh how she longed to feel his touch more. 

The feeling of a man's hand splayed on her hip only served to fill Anne with even more longer. The silent figure next to her was obviously fast asleep. Watching the rise and fall of Eddie's chest, Anne had wonder how she'd gotten into the situation she was in. 

At first, she thought of Richard, the man she longed for so passionately. She could see him so clearly in her mind that the sight of him made her heart ache. He not only looked so ridiculously handsome but also sincere. 

Although, Anne tried to close her mind to her thoughts, she couldn't do so. The sound of Eddie mumbling incoherently in his sleep brought Anne's gaze back to him. 

"Anne! No... Not him." Her eyes widened slightly as she heard her name fall from his lips. 

Eddie's had, by now, begun reaching out in his sleep as if he was desperately trying to cling onto some sort of comfort. 

Instinctively, her hand found his. Despite Anne's thoughts being filled of Richard, her desire to comfort Eddie was strong. Whether it was due to feeling guilty for thinking of Richard, she didn't quite know. 

Although, Eddie seemed comforted by her touch as his mumbling stopped, Anne was once again deep in her thoughts. His hand felt warm against hers and as much as it felt nice, she couldn't help but compare it to how Richard's hand had felt in hers. 

Sighing deeply and trying to ignore the longing she'd begun to feel again, sleep seemed to swamp her. 

X 

"Anne, my love. I've missed you! Your kisses, your smiles...." Richard's voice sounded like honey to Anne's ears and instantly, she closed her eyes, savouring the sound. 

She also tried to desperately look around for Richard but without success. Her heart started to thud, loudly and quickly in her chest, as she saw no-one near her. 

Anne couldn't help the panic rising up in her as she looked. What would happen if she couldn't find Richard? Could she get used to the empty feeling residing in her? 

The corridor she found herself in was small and simple and Anne found that it was familiar to her. 

"Richard....?" She called out into the darkness, her voice echoing a little in the empty space. 

The sound of her voice seemed spooky in the moonlight and it because of this that she found herself shivering badly. Her arms were quickly wrapped around herself as if she was trying not to be so scared.

The corridor was dark and cold and it was only when Anne heard Richard's voice again did she stop feeling scared. Instead, a smile quickly came to her beautiful face. Something that happened whenever she heard his lovely voice. 

"Richard? Where are you?" There was a hint of desperation in her voice as she spoke.

As she walked down the long, dark corridor, she finally saw the man she loved so desperately. The small grin on Richard's face caused Anne to smile with him. He'd looked so... carefree that she couldn't help it. 

Wordlesssly, she made her way into his welcoming arms, almost as if she was sleep-walking. His arms wrapped around her tightly and after a few short but blissful moments, a contented sigh escaped her parted lips. 

Oh how she'd missed being in his arms, feeling so snug and protected. His arms moved up and down hers in attempt to warm her up and Anne knew immediately that the goosebumps adorning her arms were not because of cold! 

X

Jumping up, startled, Anne looked around the room. Her senses were full of Richard. She could still smell his aftershave, so much so that she could almost taste it. The longing in her chest intensified as looked at Eddie's sleeping form. Did he know how much she longed for someone else? 

Tears quickly blurred her vision at the thought and she had to had gulp back the lump in her throat. 

"Anne.... Why are you awake? It's 4am, for christs' sake. Get back to bloody sleep." Eddie told her, his teeth gritted in annoyance as he spoke to her, a short while later. 

Without speaking to Eddie, Anne simply turned away from him. She wasn't in the mood to fight nor pretend to be the 'timid little Anne' he wanted. Her mind once turned back to Richard. She didn't care that she felt pain when she thought of him. At least, he was still in her thoughts. 

With a heart as torn as it ever could be, she realised he always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? :)


End file.
